Solomon's Champion Road: A Gallade's Tale
by The Jay Chronicles
Summary: Brought out from hiding Solomon Winters, considered the Worlds Greatest Fighter, is being brought back into the world he tried so hard to leave for reasons unknown. He must fight for his sake and for his family's. The World he left is worse than ever polluted with, Power, Lust, and Corruption. Will Solomon survive the onslaught or become one of them? M- Violence, Lemons, Language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys it's The Jay Chronicles! I know that this is off from my base story but I just wanted to try something new! This story is about tragedies, love, affairs, games, internal wars and such. This is a story about a hero, a hero that has risen up back from the shadows to take care of his family and the ones he loves. He left for reasons unspecified, and he is coming back for money and to make the people that hurt him pay for what they did. Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you Solomon, let us begin our epic story, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

Hey, sorry to be blunt but my name is Solomon. I am a Gallade and I'm 26 years of age. My parents died when I was 13 years old and it made it worse at school for me because I was always getting beat up. Even though I am a partial Fighting type Pokémon I wasn't able to stand up for myself. I had to live with my Uncle who is a Sawk. He was very learned in MMA and fighting type moves and skills. I trained under him till I was 18 and I graduated high school. I was tired of being the one that everyone picked on and called a weakling, so I went underground and did fights for money. They were amateur MMA matches and I constantly won with my Uncles training. I kept winning and winning till someone noticed my skill and I was brought up to the big leagues. By the time I hit the big leagues I was 20 years old. I started to do professional matches and won tons of money and I was able to put all of that money aside for my personal use. I rose to the top of the ranks and was considered the best in the world. I was at the top of my game and no one on the planet could defeat me. I was a legendary fighter for over 3 years…then I disappeared like a shadow and was never seen again. I am being forced to come back from the darkness for my family and our profits. Money is scarce and we need the money. I left that world because of the corruption and scandal that I was involved in. then I met a beautiful woman and I had to leave. This is my story of corruption, the corruption that I overcame but at a great cost…

_***Present Day***_

I walked out of the mountain cabin and walked to the edge of the cliff. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. _"Life can't get better than this can it?"_ I asked myself. I heard the door open behind me and I saw my son come running out. He was almost 4 years old and his name is Patrick. His species is a Riolu and my wife came out after him giggling wildly. I saw my beautiful wife of a Lucario come out and looked up from Patrick to smile at me.

"How are you feeling today baby?" she asked me. I smiled at her and walked over to her I pulled her into a close embrace and kissed her lightly.

"Nothing, nothing at all, everything is just perfect." She smiled and we both looked at our son who was sitting on the edge of the cliff who was watching the sun rise. I worked as a lumberjack down the mountains and I created firewood for the villagers. I got dressed and packed my gloves and tool kit and kissed my wife and kid and left down the mountain. I spent the rest of the day chopping up wood with my techniques and made a little over 500 Poké. I came back up the mountain at around 6:30 and walked into my house. "Hey Honey I'm Home!" I called out. I looked around the front room for here but I couldn't find her. Then I heard the sounds of someone crying. I ran into the kitchen where the sounds were coming from and I saw my wife sitting at the kitchen table and crying with something in her hand. I ran over to comfort her and I asked her,

"What's wrong, what has happened?" she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes and shows me a letter the letter had obviously been opened but something didn't seem right. I pulled out the card and opened it up to read it. I stared at the card and a look of shock came over my face. I dropped the card to the ground and I fell to the floor on my knees. I was in a complete state of shock, I couldn't move or think. I looked up at my wife and said, "How did they find us? How in the hell did they find us?" she shook her head and said between sobs,

"I-I-I d-don't k-k-know…." And she continued to cry. I got up off the floor and read the note over again.

"_Dear Mr. Winters,_

_We have sent this letter to inform you that you are invited to the world's greatest championship of fighters in history. All of the world's greatest fighters coming together in one massive tournament, and the winner will receive untold riches beyond your wildest dreams. So please if you can, come and join us for an amazing once in a lifetime event. This grand event will happen in 3 weeks' time. Feel free to contact me at any time for your registration. My number is at the bottom._

_Sincerely,_

_Pallio Tether; Commissioner and organizer of World Championship_

_*864-0072-8593*_

I looked down at the letter and read it over and over again to make sure my eyes did not deceive me. I looked up from the letter and crumpled it up and tossed it in the trashcan. I bent down to my wife who was on the floor still crying. I put an arm around her to comfort her. _"How in the hell did they find us! I was careful and took every precaution. If that's the case then someone must have sold us out somehow. We cannot go into that world again, I said I wouldn't and I won't."_ I helped up my wife and brought her to our bedroom. I laid her on the bed and she fell asleep breathing steadily again. I looked in Patrick's room and saw that he was sound asleep. I smiled, shut the door and wrote back to Pallio saying,

"_Dear Mr. Tether,_

_I am writing to you in turn to politely refuse your invitation to compete in the World Championship of Fighters. I left your world for reasons I will not specify in this letter and I now have a family and I can support myself. Please leave me and my family alone and out of your world for good. Once again I am very sorry and hope that the tournament goes well._

_Sincerely,_

_Solomon Winters_

I put the letter in an envelope and put it in my bag to take to the post office on my way to work the next day. I looked at the trashcan where I threw the latter and dug in the trash till I found it again and put it in my bag as well. I went to my room and fell asleep holding my wife close to me.

The next morning I woke up and did my daily routine. I walked down the mountain and turned right to mail the letter to Pallio. After I went on with my day as normally as possible trying to forget about the letter that was sitting in my bag, I still didn't know why I put the latter in my bag that night and it still sits there to this day. I walked back up the mountain and continued the routine; I had dinner with my family and then fell asleep. A week went by and everything seemed normal until the following Thursday. I woke up and continued down the mountain till I reached the lumber mill. I pulled my time card to clock in but saw that it was missing. I looked around the area and still couldn't find it. I walked into my boss' office and saw a man wearing a brown trench coat and a black hat talking to my boss. As I walked in, they both stopped talking and the mysterious man leaned forward and said something in quietly. As the man was leaving he stopped to look at me and nodded his head in some sort of approval then he walked away. I shook my head trying to shake off a weird sensation. I sat down at my boss' desk and took a breath and he stopped me. "Look Solomon…I know what you are going to ask…but I'm sorry…we have to let you go…" I sat there in shock. I stood up quickly and said,

"Can I be given the reasons why I am being fired?" I said snapping at him. He just stared at me blankly and I could tell he was holding something back from me and he said,

"The company has to cut funds and we have to let some people go…I'm sorry Solomon but I can't do anything to help…I really am sorry." I slowly stood back up and said,

"Well sir, it was great to work here as long as I have and thank you for your guidance in everything I did." I shook his hand and walked out the door, but before I left he stopped me and gave me a month's worth of pay on a check. He patted me on the back and said,

"It's the most I can do Solomon, I'm sorry I really am." I smiled at him and shook his hand once again. I packed my bag and walked out the door, and as I was walking out I saw some massive logs no one was attending to, and in a blind rage I ran up to the logs and screamed out, "Rolling Kick!" I threw the logs in all directions at the woods that surrounded the mill. I took a deep breath and walked back up the hill. As I was walking back up the hill I remember the check that my boss gave me. I pulled it out of my pocket and started to head towards the bank to make a deposit. I walked into the bank and went up to the counter and said,

"I would like to make a deposit for Solomon Winters." The Peliper at the desk nodded and he types my name into the computer.

"I'm sorry sir," he replied, "But there is no Solomon Winters at this bank." I stood there in complete shock and said,

"But I just made a deposit about a week ago. Are you telling me that all of my money is gone?" The Peliper just shrugged and I stormed out of the bank, check in hand. I bolted up the mountain to my house and ran straight through the front door. I found my wife in the living room on the phone. She hung up as I walked in and stood up with a look of sadness on her face. I asked her what was wrong.

"Apparently, Patrick is no longer being accepted at his Pre-school so he isn't allowed on the property anymore." Tears started to form in her eyes and then I had no choice. I told her what happened at work and at the bank. Then she started to sob, and sounded as though she was dying. I held her close once more and thought to myself,

"_I think I know what is going on here."_ I pushed myself off my wife and pulled the letter out of my bag. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number on the card. The number rag a few times and then I heard a voice say,

"Mr. Pallio's Secretary, how may I help you?"

"Yes may I speak with Mr. Pallio, tell him it's Solomon Winters." I replied to her.

"One moment please, I will connect you to his office." The phone rang a couple of times again and then I heard a hearty voice pick up the phone.

"Ah so Mr. Winters you have finally decided to take me up on my offer, have you?" I was silent at first and I did what had to be done.

"yes….yes I am…" I said in a low voice. My wife looked over at me with a look of shock on her face. "But on one condition, you give my wife and son their lives back and enough money to last them a life time. Then and only then I will fight for you." There was a pause on the other end and some murmurs and then I heard Pallio say,

"Alrightly then, you have yourself a deal," I hugged my wife close and kissed her on the forehead. I covered the phone with my hands and said,

"They will be here to pick me up any minute if this is the case so that means I can't see Patrick, but baby when you see him, tell him I will always love him and I will one day come back." She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I put the phone to my ear and I heard Mr. Pallio say,

"Pack your bags my boy, you are off to start a new adventure, my chauffeur will be there momentarily to pick you up and bring you to the airport, so off with yah!" And he hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and ran into my room and started to pack my bags. I looked at my wife one last time before I left and I kissed her. She nodded and said with tears in her eyes,

"Now don't you die on me out there, I want my husband coming back and going back to work before he even knows it." I nodded and gave her a big smile and I stepped out the door with my duffle bag slung over my right shoulder. A few minutes later the chauffeur arrived in a long stretch limousine. He opened the door and said,

"Are you ready sir?" A look of intensity came upon my face and I stood up straight and taking a deep breath I said,

"More than you will ever know." And I stepped into the limousine and we drove off without him saying another word to me.

**Well Guys That's The End Of Chapter 1! I hope you guys will love this new story, I am just wanting to try something new and fresh and take a little break from everything else. Please tell me what you guys think of the story so far and I would love to hear them. PM me or leave reviews if you have any comments, complaints, or Ideas for the story. Hopefully I can get 3 more Chapters before I go back to Jay, so till the guys, I'm The Jay Chronicles, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 2! SO I would like to thank all my friends for supporting me with these stories and that all of you this Chapter is dedicated to you! Last time we found out that Solomon is being forced into the fighting world again. How will he cope seeing his 'evil' past friends and enemies? Well we gotta read to find out! Again I am asking if anyone can make some fan art of my other story that would be great! Now Let's Continue, Shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

Our plane landed in the upstate part of Lumiose City. This was the first time I had been in Kalos and it had to be ruined by the fact the reason I was coming here was to relive my past. I sighed and I stepped off the plane with my only bag. I packed in my bag; my old gym clothes that had the gym I used to go to when I was younger on it. The gym was Makuhita's Mega Movements. I know it sounds really shitty but it was a great gym. I walked out of the boarding gate and took a long walk down a corridor to the front of the airport. I rode the escalator down and looked for another chauffeur. I finally saw a Quagsire who was wearing the traditional chauffeur outfit. All black and a black cap on with silver buttons. He held up a sign that said, 'WCF, (World Championship Fighters)' I walked over to him and put my bag down, shook his hand and said,

"Hey, my name is Solomon Winters, what's yours man?" and I gave him a warm smile. He stared at me in shock and stammered,

"Y-you a-are the real S-Solomon W-W-Winters!?" I chuckled a little bit and said,

"Well I think I am, but you should correct me if I'm wrong." He nodded vigorously and said,

"N-nope y-you are! And by the way my name is Charles but you can call me Charlie. Here right this way, you were the last one to pick up at this airport. The others are waiting in the car and are dying to meet you!"

"_The others?"_ I thought to myself, _"This will be interesting."_ I brought my bag to the back of the limousine and threw it in with no effort. Charlie opened the right door in the back of the limousine for me and I stepped into it and plopped myself down on the massive seat cushion. I looked around and all of the other challengers were staring at me with big bulging eyes. To my left was a Nidoking and he was appearing to eat an apple but I wasn't sure. He seemed to be a little nervous as he was eating very quickly but he had a great build for speed and stamina so I had to watch his speed. Next to him was a Poliwrath except this was probably the biggest Poliwrath I had ever seen! He was massive and very muscular and I was guessing he stood at a height of at least 6'9. I made a mental note that I should use my speed on this guy because one punch and I would be out cold. On my right was Conkledurr and was just as big as the Poliwrath. I figure though he could probably take me out in one punch so I should stay weary of him as well. And to right next to him was a Toxicroak, lean and very mean looking. I felt a little chill run down my spine as I looked at his face. I knew that Toxicroaks and Croagunks had really plain scary faces but this was way to creepy for my tastes. Hey may use intimidation a lot so I have to make sure to build up some confidence. And last but not least directly across from me was a female Mienshao. She really didn't have the look of a fighter but if she was here she had to be good in some way, right? I stared at her for a moment and shook my head away. I looked back at her and she blushed right back. I shook my head and thought to myself, _"Get it together man, you married for Fucks sake!"_ I regained my posture and she blew a kiss at me. I ignored it and remembered that everyone was staring at me. I looked around the limo and the limo started to move.

"So," the Poliwrath said, "You're one of the greats huh? Solomon Winters, The only Gallade or Pokémon for that matter to take sweep the feet out of the famous Snorlax fighter Kurt Pusher and knock him out with the same attack?" I gave a nervous chuckle and said not so confidently,

"Yep…that's me." Then the Conkledurr leaned forward and said,

"Why did you leave the scene anyway, you were at the top of the world!" I shot him a dark look. I had a fire in my eyes and he cowered back in fear against the Toxicroak who just shoved him off.

"That for me alone and no one else to find out, if I were you I wouldn't go asking questions like that to people you don't know really well." he shook his head quickly and relaxed his head against the chairs headrest.

"Well anyway," the Poliwrath said, "My name is Zachary, this is Bill," he said pointing to the Nidoking, "He's Matthew, just call him Matt for short." I looked over at the Toxicroak he was pointing at and he looked back at me. This time I gave him a nod and he nodded back in a sort of approval.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" I asked. Zach shook his head and said,

"Nope not really, he mostly talks when he is in the arena kicking ass." The Conkledurr shifted and said,

"And my name is William, just call me Will." He held out his hand for a formal greeting and I shook it back. I looked out the window and saw that we were now moving around in the middle of the city next to the massive power tower. I looked back in the car and saw that the Female Mienshao had appeared right in front of me.

"Well hello hot stuff." She said. I jumped back and then just realized it was her. I took a deep breath and said,

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm not really in the mood." And I shooed her away with my hand. She whined and said,

"Aw come on, can't we just have a little fun?" I looked at her with darkness in my eyes. She cowered back over to her side of the limo and I said softly,

"No, we cannot." And then I looked up and relaxed a bit. The guys looked at me with a look of confusion on their faces, probably wondering why I turned such a beautiful girl down. The answer to that is very simple; I have a wife and son. But I wasn't about to release this information to people I just met, especially in this world I tried so hard to leave. I lay back in my seat and closed my eyes because I was tired and had massive jet lag. About 20 minutes later of silence in the limo we arrived at our destination. I was the last person to step out of the limousine and looked up in awe at the hotel that we were staying in and head daily meetings in. The building was about 37 floors high and was a bright green with lights on in all the windows. I laughed excitedly and ran inside to join the others. We checked in at the desk and received our room keys, to which we all had separate rooms. I took the elevator up to the 29th floor and threw my duffle bag onto the bed. The bed was a massive king size bed and had multiple pillows lying on top of it. I looked around the room and was quite impressed. I noticed a flat screen T.V. about 24 inches in length and a fridge. I opened the fridge and found loads of water food and drinks. I smiled at this revelation and shut the fridge and turned my attention to the closet. I opened up the closet as well and found loads of new workout clothing and fighting equipment. I looked over at my duffle bag and then back at the closet. I just shook my head and closed the closet door, opened up my bag, and slipped on my workout clothes. I wore running shorts and a cutoff that said, Kingler's Surf Shop. As I was walking out the door to go to the gym downstairs a voice came over the hotel's intercom.

"All Fighters Participating in the Tournament This Weekend, Please Report to the Meeting Room on the 18th floor, Room E, Thank You." There was a click, some buzzing, and then it went silent. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders and thought to myself,

"_Well at least it's on my way down anyway."_ I left my room and walked down the right of the corridor. I stopped at the elevators and stepped inside and stood next to three other Pokémon. I noticed that they were all taller and much more muscular than me. I just shrugged this off and rode the elevator down to the 18th floor. I walked down the corridors until I reached Room E. I opened the massive door that was the entrance and couldn't believe my eyes. The room was packed full of fighters for the competition that was going to start soon. I slowly walked in and noticed that the fighters moved their gazes towards me. I slowed down even more and more and more fighters moved their gazes towards me. I finally came to a stop in the middle of the room and noticed that everyone was just looking at me with their eyes wide or their mouths agape. I gave a nervous chuckle and made a motion for everyone to turn their attention away and continue conversing. They still wouldn't budge and couldn't wrap around their heads the fact that Solomon Winters had returned, and I hung my head and facepalmed. Then all of the sudden I heard a booming voice say,

"Alright guys that's enough, try not to treat the man like Arceus okay!? He may be one of the greats but he is still one of us!" I looked up and turned around to see Zach and he looked meaner and bigger than before. He put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"Hey man, don't worry, even though we are rivals, we can still get each other's backs right?" and he smiled down at me. I looked up and gave him a sly grin and said,

"Yeah man, definitely." He gave a hearty laugh and everyone went back to what they were doing, most of them talking to their friends and rivals. He walked me over to a group and introduced me to his friends/rivals. After a few more minutes of conversing a screeching sound came over the speakers in the room and we all covered our ears. Then after the screeching stopped we heard a loud voice.

"Hello Fighters! Welcome to the World Championship of Fighting! Once and for all we will determine who really is the best fighter in this building, or rather, The World!" I looked around to room to see around 60 fighters from all over in the building ready to claim a title that really means the world to them. Then I looked to see where the voice was coming from and so did everyone else. We turned our heads to the entrance of the conference room to see a Beartic with the microphone held up to his mouth.

"_That must be Mr. Pallio."_ I thought to myself. He was wearing a white suit with a light blue tie. He had two others standing to his side. On his left was a Golem and to his right was a Rhyperior. _"And those must be his bodyguards."_ He started to speak in the microphone again.

"Right now in this room are 64 Fighters willing to claim the title of Champion and will do anything by any means necessary to win this as well." I again looked around and saw that all the fighters had a determined look in their eyes. I felt a tinge of fear as I looked around the room to see all the younger Pokémon in this position.

"_As a matter of fact, I wasn't in this position not too long ago."_ I thought and I smiled to myself.

"Next to you may be a friend, a best friend, or a rival, but starting tonight, you will all become enemies. I want 100 percent effort out of all of you, not matter what the stakes are. We also need to go over some rules. Rule Number 1: Do not bring your shitty problems into the ring. I don't care if he did this and that to you or someone you love, or she did. You are there to fight, nothing more, nothing less. Rule Number 2: you are allowed the use of moves during this tournament, but only if they are used in a way of fighting. So that means if you can implement a special move into the use of your fists or legs, you can." I heard a murmur around the room and others nodding their heads in approval. "And finally Rule Number 3:" And he said loudly into the microphone, "NONE, ABSOLUTLY NO FIGHTING OUTSIDE OF THE RING!" The crowd stopped their whispers and paid full attention. "If you fight outside the ring with the other contestants, you are disqualified and immediately removed from the hotel, with no pay." The crowd nodded and I did as well. "If I find out you have fought outside or even if there is a rumor going around saying you did, you will be gone and thrown out before you know it, and I say again, is that CLEAR!" the crowd nodded and said,

"YES SIR!"

"Good," he replied, "now I want you all to try your best and get some rest, because tomorrow is the start of our championship." He smiled put the microphone on its stand and left the room with the bodyguards following right behind. I stood there in the middle of the floor pondering everything he said.

"_Winning by any means necessary huh? That's not a phrase I want to hear again that's for sure."_ I walked towards the entrance of the room and stepped out and walked towards the elevator. I took the elevator down to the 4th floor where the gym was and for the rest of the night I had a vigorous work out. After about 4 hours it was 11 o'clock. I took the elevator back up and walked to my room. I opened the door and saw that some of my stuff had been moved around. I walked inside and on my bed was really quite a shock.

"Well hello there again…hot stuff."

**Well Guys That's the End of Chapter 2! I have had really positive feedback on this story so I am going to continue this story for a while. Expect another Chapter for Jay coming out real soon! If you have any comments, complaints or ideas please PM or leave in Reviews. The Chapter for this story s also coming out real soon as well, So Till Then Guys PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Chapter 3 of Solomon is Finally Here! I am deeply sorry for not posting a lot on this even though I said I would I apologize. But now it is time for us to finally get on with this story an hopefully this will become something more! Thank you guys for voting in the polls, they are now closed and I love the continued support from you guys! As I said before Sega Nesquik will be helping me with the writing of my other story for a long time, so during that I will be writing this! Now Back to Solomon and we find him in a really weird predicament. Let's get on with the story….shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"Well hello there again…hot stuff." The Mienshao said as she lay on my bed in her workout clothes. She was wearing a tight sports bra that was light blue in color and short workout shorts that were loose on her lower body. I did a double take to see if I was seeing what I really was seeing. The same girl from earlier was laying on my bed half naked and trying to make love to me. I took a step back and was about to make my way for the door until, "Oh please don't go it's just weird being alone in here and besides this is your room so why are you leaving?" That realization hit me like a smack in the face. I turned around and moved back towards her and violently pointed m finger towards the door and said in a deep and dark voice,

"Get the hell out of my room." She looked a little taken aback and said,

"Well no one has ever turned me down before, especially not like this!" She put her hand on her chest and I saw the sweat beads on her chest and neck. It was apparent that she was doing a vigorous workout before she came here. I again looked at her body and I noticed her features. She was very toned and fit. She looked like she had little muscle to be here but noting that she is here ad participating in this competition meant that she did have an ability of some sort. This caused a different type of fear to surface inside of me but I decided to shake it off in doubt of that fact that I would fight her. I sat down in the chair near the bed and again pointed towards the door but not saying a word. "What is your reason for being so cruel to me?" She said obviously trying to pry information out of me. "Do you have someone back where you live?" she asked me. I didn't want to answer her but the answer just came flowing out of me like sap out of a tree.

"Y-Yes, yes I do have someone." At that moment she got up off the bed and immediately walked over to me. She sat on my lap and cupped my face in her hands.

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them now will it?" She asked me. I turned my head away from her and said,

"It's not like that…" I replied.

"Well you must be really committed to this relationship," she said, "Girlfriend, fiancée…wife?" At the moment she said wife my face dropped a little and my breathing slowed down. "Oh so you are married! But she still wouldn't have to know…"

"It's still not like that!" I cried out. She thought about my response for a minute and then she finally said,

"You have a child don't you…" It took me a while, and I didn't want to answer her but I did and I answered her question with a slow nod. Then she slipped her body off of me and said, "Well in that case I am sorry. In my opinion I would rather sleep with a man who has a relationship, but not with one who has a family. I may do this from time to time but ripping a man apart from his family is wrong. You feel so separated and lonely and you just don't know what to do with your life anymore. When you are a child and living on the streets and your family abandoned you, you learn to fend for yourself and never depend on anyone. You just keep looking forward, and you learn to never stop…" She trailed off after she started to tear up little by little and she turned away quickly. I heard her sniffs and sobs and I stood up. I moved over to her and I put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. Even if I couldn't sleep with her or make her feel pleasure, I could at least comfort her. I felt her pain with her family not being there. I turned her around and tears were streaming down her face. I pulled her in for a hug to show that I did care. In truth I am a loving and caring person, even if I just met you I always have an open ear. I looked down at her and she buried her face in my chest. I took that as a thank you as she started to cry even more and her body was shaking. I rocked side to side to comfort her and she started to relax. Her breathing settled as I pat her head.

"Hey it's alright okay, it's fine, everything is gonna be fine…what is your name, I didn't quite catch it." It took her a minute to respond and she said in a muffled voice in my chest,

"Sydney, my name is Sydney…" She started to trail off and I brought her head up to mine. I held her chin in my hand and said,

"I know I can't give you what you want, but I can give you a shoulder to lean on if you want." I smiled at her and I could tell that she started to feel a little better. A smile broke on her face and she said,

"Here sit down and I'll tell you." She sat down on the bed and I sat right down next to her. Then she began her story. "When I was little I was brought up in an abusive household. My mother was an alcoholic and my father was addicted to heroin and other drugs. At first I thought it was normal. I was 6 years old at the time so I was innocent and helpless when it came to knowledge such as drugs and alcohol. By the time I was 8 years old I was taking care of my siblings by myself. I was the oldest out of three others. I have 2 twin sisters and a younger brother. The twin sisters were 5 at the time and my brother was 4. I had to take care of them constantly because my parents were either out of the house or passed out somewhere in the house on his drugs or her alcohol. Then after I turned 15 I had enough. It was a Saturday night and my father was coming home from wherever he was and my mother was waking up. I sat them both down and told them that they needed to stop everything that they were doing and realize that they had a family to take care of, they wouldn't listen. They started to scream at me and push me into a corner and that is when my dad beat me.

He started to wail on me like I was a punching bag and after 5 minutes I couldn't move. I ran away from the house so I could find the hospital. I had multiple wounds to the body and face and I had cuts all over me. I had to leave to survive, I did it to live on and not die in my own house with parents that didn't give two shits about me. I wasn't able to make it to the hospital though. I had lost too much blood and I had to rest against the side of a building. I couldn't remember what happened after that but I woke up days later in a house, and to be specific…a whore house. A Rhydon walked up to me as I was lying on the bed and told me his name was James. James had found me on the corner bleeding and I was almost dead. He picked me up and brought me here and wrapped me up in bandages. He told me I was asleep for almost 4 days and he offered to call my parents. At the mention of my parents I burst into tears and begged him not to take me back. He did but little did I know that he was tricking me the entire time. He offered me to live with him and I accepted willingly to get away from my horrible life. It was a terrible decision for it was selfish and I know now that it wasn't right but I had to do it to survive." Tears started to form in her eyes again and I rubbed her back to calm her down. She took a deep breath and continued her story. "After about a month of staying there he constantly said I was freeloading and that I was a whore.

It was just like the environment I was in before. Then he told me to go out in get a job or he would throw me out. I had multiple jobs but I couldn't hold one. I was fired almost the day after I was hired every time. Then he offered me a job in his business. I didn't know what it was but he told me to strip down to my undergarments and wait in a room. I did as I was told being innocent as I was and some man came in. I didn't know what to do so I covered myself and the next thing I knew he was tearing of my clothes and he raped me. I cried the entire time and he constantly asked me if I liked it. I cried out no and he fucked me even harder. It was so horrible then as the years went on, I eventually became addicted to sex. I couldn't stop myself from the lust and fake passion that was being given to me every night. I made so much money for James and he barely gave me anything. I cried almost every night for my decision to stay with him. I started to defend for myself. Whenever I was approached on the streets I defended myself. I taught myself how to fight, so to make even more money I went underground and fought for money and I was the best fighter in the city.

Little did anyone know that I was also a local hooker. I made tons of money for myself and I opened my own bank account keeping all of this from James as well. One night after a big fight for the city champion I was approached by Mr. Pallio Tether. He offered me a chance to make even more money and get out of the shitty city. It took me a while but I decided to leave. He knew about my financial trouble and my dark past. He sent a crew in the middle of the night to extract me and in the end he succeeded. So he bought me a ticket and he has been my manager ever since. So he and I said we would meet here and he put me in the limo with the other guys, and now I'm here with you." I took a minute to let the entire story sink in and I pulled her in for another hug.

"Look I know what you have gone through and I'm sorry. Maybe if something like this happens again I can tell you my life story. You shouldn't have had to go through all of that and I apologize. She took a deep breath and I knew she was holding back the tears. "Now what would you have me do?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Well I'm gonna try to make you feel better! Now tell me something to do and I'll do it, except, you know." She thought about it for a moment and said,

"I wanna fight you Solomon, I've always looked up to you and your fighting ability and I wanna fight you." I froze and said,

"But remember Mr. Pallio said…"

"Fuck Mr. Pallio," she said, "If I do it he won't care, he cares too much about me." I thought about it for a second and nodded reassuringly. She squealed with delight and jumped for joy. She pulled out a cell phone and hit 7 to speed dial someone. The phone rang a few times and then she started to talk. "Hello? Mr. Pallio? Yes it is Sydney. I've been doing great. Thank you so much for what you did! No, really and I was wondering if I could ask you for one little favor. I was wondering if you would let me fight Solomon Winters, yes I know he is your favorite but also we talked about it and he said he is willing to." There was some silence and I heard him talking to her over the phone and then she said, "Alright sweet see you in a few!" She hung up and slipped her phone in her pocket. "Alright so if you still wanna fight we gotta meet up downstairs at the gym in 5 minutes." I nodded and we headed out the door for our small match.

**Well Guys That's the End of Chapter 3! I hope you guys loved it and I will be writing this story and Jay alternating the Chapters. I hope you guys continue to follow this and keep giving it support! Please go check out Sega Nesquik he is a good friend of mine and he would love the support! I hope you all have a great day and the polls and closed! **

**If You Want To Submit An OC Here Are The Rules:**

**Name and Gender: CRUCIAL**

**Sexuality: Please no bisexual or gay or pedophilia or rape, i'm uncomfortable on the subjects.**

**Description and What Pokemon They Are: if they are a different color or different heights stuff like that**

**Age: for Solomon the characters must be in their mid or early twenties or higher.**

**Personality: same for sexuality but other than that anything goes.**

**Special Abilities (If They Have One): Like Jay has Aura and Scott has Speed and Solomon is an amazing fighter think of some skills!**

**So till next time guys PEACE!**


End file.
